Arthur and Guinevere
by AGDoren
Summary: So I participated in AG Fic's 8th mini challenge the classic A/G Fic battle and wrote about twenty A/G mini fics this Jaunary. The topics are love, romance, humor, angst, family and even some smut. They're pretty short so I'll publish them over the next month
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur/Gwen (Merlin side character if you want) | What if Arthur got to Gwen first when Hengist took her as his prisoner (Lancelot was never there)**

S2, AU Arthur and Guinevere

Guinevere stared at Prince Arthur's mailed back as he jogged ahead to scout for Hengist's men. She'd spent three lonely and hopeless days in Hengist's hold certain of her death. Uther wouldn't pay for her ransom and she had no family that could come after her. She was no great lady, just an ordinary woman with ordinary uncles and aunts who would cry over her and perhaps beg the king to do something for her.

He wouldn't -oh he might have given them some trifle. Perhaps fifty gold coins, which would be a fortune to her family, but a pittance when one considered the size of the king's treasury. What he would not have done was pay the ransom Hengist demanded or risk knights, and valuable horses on a quest to save the life of one servant. He surely would not have sent his only son and heir to save that servant.

When they stopped for a rest Guinevere walked to Prince Arthur's side uncertain of what she would say to him, but feeling that she had to say something, _to thank him somehow_.

She ducked her head trying to find the words, fingers toying with her sleeves.

"Your highness I-" she lifted her head then. What she saw in his eyes struck her dumb. She had never seen what she saw in his eyes now, and Guinevere felt her heart swell in response to it. "Arthur-"

She didn't expect him to pull her into his arms, to lift her from her feet. She didn't expect him to press her body against his with almost bruising force.

"Each day, each second, each moment you were gone drove me mad Guinevere."

She trembled at this.

"I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd lost you without you knowing just how much I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't save the prompt for this one, but here's quick summary. After being promoted Gwen tries to break up with Arthur due to an employe fraternization clause, she fails. modern, AU Arthur/Guinevere, rating PG-13

Fraternization Clause

Arthur's hand closed around hers. Guinevere knew she should pull her hand out of his, put him out of her office, but his thumb was sweeping across her palm and his blue eyes swept over her in a heated, sensual wave.

"We're not supposed to be doing this anymore," she said softly.

For his response he pulled her hand fully into his and began massaging it.

"Arthur..." she said tone threatening.

He kissed the pulse at her wrist.

"I can't stay away," Arthur said and tugged her unresisting to her feet.

"But-" It had been two weeks since they'd last met and she was already growing damp between the thighs, her breast reminding her of what it felt like when he kneaded them, her neck recalling the gentle press of his lips.

"I'm the head of this department now, if we get caught-"

"-Everyone has gone home." His hand was on her waist, stroking the flesh there.

"But fraternization-" His large hands slid up over her back and around her front to caress her breast.

"Mhmm," she licked her lips and felt her eyelids fluttering shut. She didn't care when he popped one of her buttons, but when he lifted her off her feet to set her on her desk Guinevere stopped him.

"Wait-"

"I've put in for a transfer."

Her dark eyes flew open in panic.

"I need you here!"

"You have Gwaine and Lancelot to support you here." Arthur went back to his task of seducing her, spicing his words with kisses along her neck. "I'll be supporting you at home, on your weekends, holidays-" His hand was at her knee now.

"All right," she said and parted her legs.

* * *

I promised Exile teasers for the upcoming return, check my profile for a link to my blog, Diary of a Carefree Black Woman and the first Exile teaser: The Question on Arthur's Mind.


	3. Chapter 3

So I have two A/G shorts for you today. One features A/G at about five and the next features A/G at about sixteen. Please enjoy. Also remember to check my profile for links to the promised teasers for the upcoming return of The Exile.

* * *

Take off Your Clothes, Arthur/Guinevere, humor, rating G

"Take off your clothes," Guinevere said hands on her hips.

"Why?" Arthur complained not at all sure what this game was.

"Cause that's what you do when you go to the doctor."

"Oookay," five year old Arthur said with some trepidation. He took off his shirt and his pants, but found himself hesitating at his underpants. Normally he wouldn't be too bothered by strutting around naked, but it was weird with her demanding he strip while she wore her clothes, a white jacket, and toy stethoscope.

"Guinevere Thomas!" He froze at the sound of Mrs. Thomas' voice and Guinevere's dark eyes went wide.

"You've got that boy up there. You'd better not be playing doctor again!"

* * *

Never Say Die, Arthur/Guinevere, general, rating PG13

"Do you yield?"Guinevere slammed Arthur's hands into the mat on the last word. Sixteen year-old Arthur wasn't paying that a moment's attention, not when he could see a generous portion of sweet brown breast peaking over the neckline of her pull over and her luscious hips were straddling his waist.

"No, never," he said, knowing that yielding would mean the end of their wrestling match. There was nothing better than being pinned by a pretty girl, especially if it was Guinevere. After that Guinevere put him in a headlock that pressed his forehead against those same breast he'd gotten an eyeful of moment earlier. _No he definitely wasn't yielding ever._


	4. Chapter 4

So this one will probably have a different feel to it than the others. That's because its from the first AG-Fic battle that I participated. in There are a few of those shorts that I meant to clean-up and publish, and never did. I'll be including them here.

* * *

**The Fix-up, Arthur&amp;Gwen, Merlin &amp; ?,humor/gen,rating-G /m/m**

"Mithian?" Guinevere said.

"No too thin, their kids would disappear every time they turn around,"Arthur said.

"Okay Elena," Gwen suggested.

"Can you imagine the two of them trying kiss I don't think they could find each other's mouths they're so clumsy. How about Vivian?"Arthur asked.

"Arthur, she'd chew him up and spit him out. Morgana."

"Not going to dignify that with response. Nimi?"

"Dated and broke up in high school, too much alike."She thought for a moment.

"Freya?" Arthur said.

"I think they would get along, but the timing would be bad right now."

"Katrina, she's older but really very lovely," Arthur said.

Gwen frowned, "too materialistic."

"You know we're never gonna get anywhere with this."

"I guess Merlin is doomed to solitude."

Gwen stirred her coffee with a biscotti. Merlin had cancelled four outings with them in the last month, not to mention turned down movie night twice already. Arthur had suggested that maybe Merlin felt like a third wheel and he needed a girlfriend or at least a date or two. Gwen nibbled her biscotti. She really wanted to find someone for Merlin to date so he'd hang out with them again. At least he'd agreed to meet them here today.

Arthur's phone rang and he turned away from her taking the call. While Arthur talked Gwen looked outside and saw Merlin feeding the meter. Wind swept by him blowing his around and tugging at his jacket. A moment later a taller dark haired man walked up to her friend and said something. The two men laughed and then the taller man kissed Merlin. Not on the cheek but on his lips deep and passionate.

Gwen turned away and looked into her mug. Merlin hadn't dated a guy since things went south with Mordred during college. Well at least they wouldn't have to fix him up. She hoped this dark-haired guy was nice.

A few seconds later Merlin and his guy friend came in. Arthur finished up his phone conversation just as they reached the table.

"Arthur, Gwen this is Lancelot. Lancelot this is Arthur and Gwen."

* * *

I also have the second Exile teaser for you. Check my profile for a link to my blog.


	5. Chapter 5

prompt: Arthur meets his daughter for the first time after coming home from a war. So I got this prompt two years in a row and my fills were so similar I basically combined them into one story. enjoy

* * *

"Stap Ba' man!", Arthur &amp; Guinevere,OC: Princess Ayana, rating G, family,angst, and mild h&amp;c 

_'Guinevere you have entwined yourself so deeply and completely into my life that I feel as if I am another person now that we apart. You are not simply lover and beloved, but the last face I see before sleeping, and the first I see upon waking, my day, and my life have come to begin and end upon your presence. You are not with me yet I find that I sleep only upon my side of the bed leaving your open and waiting for you. In the night I wake with a start, confused at your absence. I ache to drive the devils from our land so that we may be united one more.'_

She had been pregnant when he'd gone, about five months and then the baby had been born and there was no hope of doing as some women, even some queens did, and follow the army with all their court gear and servants. Arthur would not hear of it and she would not endanger their child should the army somehow fail.

_'your words bring me both comfort and agony darling. Comfort that I am missed as dearly as I am longing, and agony for your unhappiness, for your loneliness, and your hard days and nights. I imagine you sleeping alone, and me appearing at your bedside by the light of the silvery moon. Starting you awake, but happy as I see the hunger for my person in your eyes. I too long for this war's end and for safety to walk again in our lands so that you are never from my side again.' _

There had been letters. So many loving letters, filled with things they might never think to say and during that first year she felt even that they grew closer, their connection more intimate as they spoke of missing one and other and the passion that they shared. She painted their daughter in letters. Princess Ayana, her laugh was an unexpected yet refreshing summer shower, her eyes the held the twinkles of the stars, her first steps and petulant pout so like Arthur as went plop onto her royal bottom, her words, her needs, her emerging personality as Princess Ayana had determined that she could pull things apart and then put them together.

_'My darling husband your daughter knows your name, your words, your stories. I tell her daily of her father, his love for his wife, his love for his people, and his love for his daughter. She knows you as well as I know you, and she will love you just as I love you. Please do not weep over the things that you are missing, I have seared them into my memory, and create them for you again, and again. She is very like you and a great comfort to me...'_

The child's fierce courage emerged in that second year as she toddled all over the palace, squirmed out of nurse's arms, opened door after door so that she might explore on her own. More than once she'd scared the entire palace into a terrified hunt only to be found fast asleep on the grounds not a hair on her head harmed.

This was as Camelot found itself fighting wars on two fronts, a siege that had pushed fleeing villagers into the citadel, and bottled them up cutting off all communication between Camelot and the outer world. Oh that year perhaps the hardest of her life with no way to know if Arthur lived or died and no way to send for help. They had survived, driven the enemy from their lands. And slowly over the months they began to rebuild, replenish their stocks, but where was the king.

And then happily a week ago a messenger had come. The foreign army was routed; even now the king was approaching at all speed.

Guinevere melted into Arthur's arms. She had not known what to expect, what to feel? When her husband took in her his arms nearly three years after the last time she'd seen him. Arthur was leaner, with a thick beard that tickled her skin, and there were shadows under his eyes, _in_ his eyes. The hungriness that he gazed at her with was startling. But then his lips touched hers and it was as if the separation betwixt them had never happened.

"Ow," Arthur pulled his eager lips from his wife's and looked downward.

A child's silver rattle lay on the floor behind him and a tiny girl with dark curls and big blue eyes glared up him.

"Stap, ba' man!"

Guinevere giggled and Arthur felt the start of a smile.

"I did not tell you, she is very brave."


	6. Chapter 6

**Father Knows Best/Family,Angst/ Gwen, Tom and Arthur/Gwen, Gwen/Lancelot PG Set sometime after The Queen of Hearts, Tom Live AU part 1**

So when I did the first A/G fic battle I wasn't used to writing shorts and I only had thirteen fills, whereas at this last one I wrote thirty-four. :)Anywho somehow during the first battle this Tom lived AU developed. Four of my thirteen fills were in that AU. This is the first, enjoy.

* * *

"Tell Lady Morgana you're quitting your job."

She stared at him, mute with shock, firelight flickering orange and yellow on her skin, a warm golden glow in the night.

"What?"

"Tell the Lady Morgana you're quitting your job," he said the words slowly this time dropping them one-by-one onto the table between them.

"But-"

"-It's not safe. I've already talked to the Goodes they can take you on at the bakery to help out in the kitchens."

Tom watched his daughter's expression go from quiet shock to horror.

"Don't look like that sweetheart." He reached across the table squeezed her hand. "It's no longer safe for you to work at the palace. Given everything that's happened the lady Morgana will understand."

"I like my job at the palace and the Lady Morgana needs me."

Tom snorted, "She will find someone else. As a matter of fact I've already begun asking around. You'll do better away from there, safer, with your own kind. Perhaps you'll even meet a nice young man." He smiled on the last words.

Her expression blanked and Tom knew he was right in his guesses.

"I-i-it will take time to find her a new maid," Gwen said searching for words. "And- and the new maid will have to be trained. _I-I _can't leave!"

Tom gave his daughter a knowing look, not at all surprised by her loyalty. The prince may not have realized it, but Gwen had given him her whole heart.

"I've already asked around there are plenty of young girls that are willing to be her companion and maid; girls that haven't twice been arrested on suspicion of sorcery or accused of enchanting the crown prince." He held her eyes until she dropped her head. "This would be a good change for you."

She got up and started clearing the supper table, turning her back to him.

"There's been a letter from Lancelot," he said not looking at her.

"There has?" She was standing at the wash bucket.

"Yes he's coming back to Camelot." Tom couldn't resist a slight smile now. "I found someone to write to him of your troubles. He's concerned for you."

"Oh," the sound came out as a bit of a squeak. "I need some fresh water from the well."

The tremor in her voice told him that his baby was on the verge of tears.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," without a backward glance she left the house.

For a moment Tom almost regretted what he was doing. He did not want his child hurt and surely he did not want to be the deliverer of the wound. But this was the challenge of every parent. Looking down the road and stepping in to guide their child back to the right path, protecting them from those would harm them and even protecting them from themselves. If the choice was between hurting her now, seeing her burnt at the stake or pining over a prince that she could never have he would deliver the hurt every time. This was for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about last week. I got caught up working on The Exile and writing Exile spoilers which you can read over on my blog. :D Enjoy and always please comment.

**Proof of Life, Arthur/Gwen mentions of Lancelot, Tom and Morgana, angst/drama rating PG, 2 of 4 in the Tom Lived AU **

"You're working at the bakery now?"

She twisted her sleeves, stared down at her hands without seeing them.

"Yes," she said it softly and took a deep breath. "There's more, my father wrote to Lancelot."

"Wrote to Lancelot?"

She nodded sucked her cheeks and finally met his eyes.

"I guess it's my turn to have a marriage arranged. He'll be here in a few days."

His blue eyes darted around looking for a place to settle, and he swallowed several times before speaking.

"Do you-" he looked down now, choosing his shoes to stare at. "Do you care about Lancelot?"

"Once," she replied relieved to finally be asked and answer that question.

"It would be smart of you to marry him." Arthur said meeting her eyes.

Gwen felt her heart start to pound.

"Why? Why…"

"There are no obstacles if you marry him Guinevere and he is a very noble, honorable man. I'd have him as a knight if my father would only allow it."

"Do you want me to marry him," she asked throat tight?

"I want what is best for you."

"Don't you think I get to decide that?"

"Of course," hesaid still staring as if waiting to hear the worst.

"Well ," Gwen said drawing in a long, deep breath and thrusting her chin forward. "I don't want to marry Lancelot. I don't love him." She held his eyes and he nodded slow smile creeping along his face.

"Alright then, don't give up. I'll convince your father somehow and I'll figure out a way to manage mine."

She nodded and turned to go.

"Guinevere wait," his hand closed round her arm and the heat that was always between them sizzled along her skin.

"What?" They didn't have much time.

His gaze was softer now, warm, raising a flush in her skin. Without thinking she took a step toward him.

"Remember, always remember," his other hand reached up to stroke her cheek and she leaned into the caress. "I love you. I need you."

She searched his eyes for the truth and her knees turned to water at what she saw there.

"Arthur," she gripped his arm taking advantage of his strength and stared up at him knowing she should probably turn away now.

"Remember," he repeated the words, and pulled her in close, tucking her body along his. When his lips, warm and soft finally touched hers, Guinevere sighed and for just a moment forgot the people and forces arrayed against them.

* * *

It wasn't until months later when Morgana was holding all the cards, when she had his father imprisoned and an army of immortal foreigners inside the city walls that he got the scroll from Morgana:  
_  
"Meet me in the palace courtyard or your wench and her father are dead", _that Arthur got his chance to prove himself to Tom. The only question was how would he do it with paying with his life?


	8. Chapter 8

**One Sunny Afternoon, Arthur/Gwen, romantic, AU where Tom lives, pg**

"What's this?" Gwen asked with a delighted smile as Arthur spread his knight's cape on the ground amidst the field of flowing lavender.

"Picnic," Arthur said.

Gwen let him ease her down onto a thoughtfully placed cushion.

"I thought it would be nice since the last one got interrupted."

Gwen smiled and tucked the cambric skirt round her ankles.

"Thank you for coming out here," Arthur said.

"Well father didn't try to stop me for once," she replied.

"So he takes me seriously now?" Arthur asked a bit of a smile playing round his lips as he filled their wine goblets.

Gwen smiled and took the wine goblet letting her fingers brush Arthur's as she did so.

"Well you've knighted Elyan, put him in charge of the royal armory, and were willing to hand yourself over to Morgana for my well being that is quite an impressive list of achievements."

"Except you stole my thunder by rescuing yourself and your father."

Gwen shrugged, "A girl has to do what a girl has to do."

Arthur only smiled for his response and turned to the picnic basket.

"Ohhh, what are we going to eat?" Gwen smiled with excitement and set her goblet carefully on the board that Arthur had brought for just this purpose.

"I thought we would start light and simple with biscuits and jam and freshly creamed butter," Arthur sat these things on the board. "We'll follow with roasted quail and shallots, and pastry stuffed with spinach and cheese." Arthur lifted two covered dishes from the basket and lifted their lids to displaying two beautiful looking dishes. Their fragrances wafted toward her and Gwen rubbed her hands together with growing anticipation.

"What else?"

"Well there is a desert." Another dish with a silver lid was lifted from the basket."But it's a surprise."

"But I want to know now." Gwen pouted and it felt like the most natural thing in the world being on a picnic with Arthur and pouting at him while he teased her.

"Well my dear," he said taking her hand, "you are just going to have to wait, because there is no amount of torture or temptation that will make me tell."

"Really?" Gwen said and with her free hand she pinched his arm.

"Ugh!" Arthur dropped her hand, "Treason, vile treason."

"What is for desert?"

"I shall not yield Madame."

Guinevere's eyes narrowed and then she went for his unprotected middle, tickling him along his ribcage and waste, alternating with the occasional, surprising pinch. It wasn't until Arthur lay on his side panting with laughter that she stopped.

"What is for desert?" She demanded.

Arthur held up a forestalling hand while catching his breath.

"Madam this vile injustice shall not go shall not go without retaliation. Defend yourself madam."

Guinevere gasped, gathered her skirts, and ran. With a chuckle Arthur recovered the food and went after her. The pair frolicked in the field of flowers. Guinevere darting around trees and squirming just out of Arthur's grasp until they were both breathless and panting.

"I quit," Arthur said as he lay starting up at the clouds.

"You quit?" Gwen asked and pushed to her feet.

"Yes."

Arthur turned on his side and Gwen started toward him determined to have his attention. When she was within touching distance she slid one foot out of her slipper and trailed a toe along his arm.

"Arthur what's for desert?"

"I'm not telling."

"We shall see," she slide her foot down long his chest and gasped when his hand closed around her ankle in a firm grip.

The king shifted onto his back and tugged her ankle at the same time. Gwen spilled into his waiting arms with shriek.

"Sire I-I-I…" Gwen fluttered her eyes at him, squirming and reveling in the feel of his warm muscles beneath her own flesh. "What's the meaning of this?"

For a reply he kissed her.

By the time they returned to the picnic their food had grown cold, but neither seemed to mind.

They ate speaking amiably of castle business and the changes coming to Camelot. Arthur had at long last accepted that he was regent and the making of important decisions was falling to him. One of the things being considered were the nations that had not outlawed magic, but also weren't ruled by it.

Desert proved to be her favorite. An expensive delicacy Guinevere had only had the fortune to try once when Arthur presented it Gwen squealed with delight, a conserve of oranges.

"How did you know?"

"I watch, I talk to people, I hear things," Arthur smiled slyly.

"It smells divine, fresh and bright like sunshine."

Arthur looked immensely pleased with himself.

Gwen ate her first spoonful and sighed with pleasure.

"Oh it tastes heavenly."

Gwen snuggled into his arms, handing him her dish, and spoon with a smile.

"Arthur this whole afternoon is perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

**Father and Son , Tom, Arthur/Gwen Angst, character death Tom lived AU, rating G**

When everything finally came to light he had objected at first; objected to returning to Camelot, objected to the wedding, objected to everything. But Arthur courted Gwen secretly, surreptitiously, with letters and little gifts subtle enough to go unnoticed. Somehow, even though he had been constantly on guard, the _Pendragon_ had worn his daughter down. She came home to him one day, smiling, that secret sort of smile that could make or break him saying that she wanted to go back, _back to Camelot_.

Elyan _was_ still there as a knight and a job for both of them was included in the offer.

The inevitable happened once they returned to Camelot. Once she was close to him. The cords that had enmesh their two fates pulled and tugged until they were both bound up fast or perhaps they had always been bound up fast and Morgana's deception had only shown the stretch of those ties. Whichever of the two it was, a marriage was arranged.

Shortly before the wedding in an effort to ease his future father in law's mind Arthur tried to give him his word as king that he would never hurt Guinevere again. Tom the blacksmith refused such an oath and instead told the king that if he would swear, he should instead swear to always love his daughter and no matter what befell them. To always remember that love, and so do as that love dictates. The king agreed and swore.

Somehow Tom found himself ennobled though he was uncomfortable with it. As father of the queen he'd need the protection of rank and wealth. The treacherous Agravaine's lands and titles became his.

In spite of his best efforts Tom felt himself thawing toward the king, his guard lowering. His daughter was happier with each passing day and the love the two of them shared was clear to everyone. When she successfully and safely bore a granddaughter, Gwen glowed with happiness, and Tom found it impossible to hold to his grudge.

Somehow during this time a friendship grew between the two of them, both of them now fathers of daughters. Tom watched the king both bemused and frustrated knowing that like so many young men he is thinking only now of how he wants his own daughter to be treated when she grows into a young woman.

They bond over fatherhood and become friends during hard times.

Years roll by and their lives are filled with the ups and downs common to anyone else's lives as well the extraordinary challenges of being king and queen. Tom struggled at first with nobility, but he marries a wise and clever widow who helps and guides him. Eventually they come to love one and other and Tom the one time blacksmith grew complacent in his happiness, in his daughter's happiness, complacent in Camelot's strength and safety.

His guard is down when it happens, when the Duke of Cornwall rides into Camelot at the head of an army with heads hanging low, the crown secure in his fist, the king's body born on a litter.

Of course Tom is at his daughter's side during the funeral. She cries on his shoulder though it is no longer the great bulk it once was; the passing of the years has seen to that.

He knew that it was inevitable that Pendragon would somehow hurt his daughter; you could not love without hurting. He had just not been prepared for the loss of a son.

* * *

So this is the last chapter in the Tom lives/AU. Hope you enjoyed it, please take a moment to leave a review. And of course next Sunday I'll have another Arwen short for you. :D


	10. Chapter 10

So a bit of a mood change now. Father and Son was the last installment in the Tom-Lived AU. This week is a short modern AU, and probably my personal favorite of all the little shorts I wrote for last year's fic battle.

**Run Away Bride, Arthur/Guinevere, rating G, humor, mild angst**

"I'd like to make a toast to all of you and to freedom!"

The bar patrons clinked their glasses and cheered. People always cheered when you bought them a round of drinks. Princess Guinevere pushed her veil out of the way and downed her shot to more cheering.

Arthur sauntered over to the bar. He'd seen it on the telly, Princess Guinevere abandons royal groom at altar. The little neighborhood bar was packed, a runaway Princess buying drinks was quite the draw. Still a way opened up for Prince Arthur and in the next moment he was sliding onto a bar stool next to hers.

"You escaped?" He said it without looking at her.

"Yes I did," she grinned and eyed her shot glass.

"They'll be here soon," Arthur said.

She turned toward him now.

"I know." Her pretty mouth pouted and guilt flickered in her bottomless brown eyes. "I couldn't do it. I could be another Princess Di' or a Princess Kate or," she grinned and winked, "a Prince William."

Arthur laughed. He and Guinevere had known one and other as children, recently they had become reacquainted.

"I'm not ready," she said at last.

Perhaps it was their shared sentiment -Prince Arthur wanted a grand, romance that would shake him to the depths of his soul, not a tepid attraction to a family approved spouse, of course it could have been the gleam of her brown skin, against her white dress, and the sudden hints of red and gold in her hair that he had never seen there before, but Arthur found himself wanting to play the rescuing knight.

"I have a place where I could hide you."

She looked up at him, eyes growing bright.

"No paparazzi or bystanders snapping photos and tweeting your location?"

She looked at him thoughtful.

"You don't have a lot of time. Come on," he smiled and leaned forward. "Let the prince, rescue the princess."

There must have been something infectious in it for her lips turned up at the corners.

"Prince Arthur," she grinned at him now. "I think I'll let you be my knight in shining armor."


	11. Chapter 11

**Midstroke, N-17, Gwen/Arthur,canon,smut, set sometime in between s3 and s4 **

(no I did not try at all with the title)

Gwen froze in Prince Arthur's doorway and ducked out of sight.

She'd come to Prince Arthur's quarters to help Merlin. Not that she needed extra inducement to visit with Prince Arthur. She'd just started picking up the items scattered about the room when she'd heard her name called from the prince's bed chamber in groan. Surprised and just a bit concerned that some ill had befallen the prince, Gwen started toward the bed chamber and froze at what she saw.

Prince Arthur, naked, sitting on the edge of his bed, eyes closed, one hand wrapped around his dick.

Though lacking experience Guinevere was not ignorant of sex. She'd seen naked men before, she had a brother, she'd been participant in a few embarrassing encounters, she'd also seen animals in rut.

What she'd never seen was the nude, roused form of a man whose gaze brought heat to her skin, whose touch made her tremble, whose kiss made her bones melt, whose embrace stirred moisture between her thighs, and groaning voice made her clit twitch.

_"Guinevere," _he groaned her name again. Gwen knew she should leave, but she peaked round the door and watched while he worked the shaft of his dick with one hand and slipped a finger under the edge of his foreskin. He grunted and bit down his lower lip.

Something inside Guinevere tightened and one hand drifted downward absently to clutch at her abdomen.

The prince worked his shaft faster and she remembered that time they'd been alone in the kitchens. His lips hot and hungry on hers and his big hands strong, but gentle as they kneaded her breast through the fabric of her dress. She'd felt his dick hard against her thigh through the fabric of her skirt.

The Prince reached his peak, spilling his seed on the stone floor. Afraid of getting caught Gwen ran from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Black Panther is Married to Storm, Arthur/Guinevere, Igraine, Tom, Guinevere, Arthur, Modern AU, rating- G, Family/Fluff**

"You wanna be Black Panther?"

"Mhmmm," five year-old Arthur Pendragon nodded without looking up from his coloring book. So he didn't see the mixture of confusion or concern on his mother's face.

"Arthur you do know that Black Panther is a Black superhero?"

"Yes," the boy shrugged and kept coloring.

She didn't object to her son wanting to be a superhero, who happened to be black, but this one would be a bit like dressing her son as Martin Luther King, it didn't feel right somehow.

"What about Superman or Batman?"

She thought about her parenting philosophy, growing your children truest selves, and wished for a moment that she was the type of parent who would just say_, "No and that's it, you're being Superman." _

It didn't go as badly as she'd worried. There were one or two odd looks when they went out trick or treating. One parent did ask about the costume. She explained that her husband read X-Men to her son, and he insisted on that one.

As they were nearly done trick or treating they ran into a Black man with a tiny daughter wearing a white wig and dressed entirely in white except for black and red X-Men badges. They went in the same direction for a while, mini-Black Panther and mini-Storm ringing doorbells, talking about their candy, and their powers.

Later Arthur told his mother with a smile that he wanted to be Black Panther, because black panther was married to Storm. But now he wanted to King Arthur, because King Arthur was married to Guinevere.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone, another short for you. It's a little crossover with the 3rd Doctor making an appearance. Hope you like it. Also Exile readers I have an announcement for you. Starting next weekend The Exile will be updating again. Its been a long time, I hope you all are still out there, and interested. I have a sneak-peek for you at the end of this chapter so make sure to read all the way to the end.

**A Time For All Things Guinevere, The 3rd Doctor (as played by John Pertwee and not to be confused with the 11****th**** Doctor as play by Matt Smith) AU, crossover, post s5 Merlin, mentions of Jo, Liz and Sarah Jane, rating G**

The first time Gwen met the Doctor he stumbled out of the woods, a delirious old man, long and lean, with white hair and strange clothes. There was no one else about, and because the stranger was obviously in need she took him to her home. Perhaps it was also because she was lonely.

She took care of the stranger who in his delirium mentioned Joe and Liz and Sarah Jane, and strange words like Master, Tardis, and Daleks. The last two though she did not know what they were made her uncomfortable. When the stranger was no longer delirious, but weak she feed him, borrowed some of Leon's clothes for him and he told her ridiculous, unbelievable stories in return for her hospitality. She told him about some of her adventures with Merlin, Arthur, and Morgana. He seemed to enjoy hearing her stories, and he often encouraged her to share her thoughts and ideas on politics.

When the day came to look for his ship he took her arm, and called her my dear, and she led him to the fields around Camelot. They found the blue box quickly, and Gwen resisted laughing at the idea of tiny box that was also a ship.

But then he looked at her from the doorway and said one day he would come back to take her on adventures if she wanted.

Humoring him Guinevere nodded and then he closed the door. Moments later in a strange whirring noise the box was gone.

He was still the same when he when he reappeared six years later tall, white haired, gentlemanly and so much had changed for her.

"I've come to keep my promise if you like Queen Guinevere," his voice was soft and solemn when he spoke.

With a small nod she took the Doctor's arm and went happily into his blue box leaving her empty castle behind and none were ever the wiser.

* * *

So I rather like the idea of Gwen traveling with the Doctor. While I have a story in my head about Guinevere traveling with the 10th Doctor when she was exiled I tend to think the 3rd Doctor would be the best Doctor for her to travel with. If any of you are Doctor Who fan which doctor do you think is best suited to Guinevere?

**And now something special, a sneak peak at chapter 29 of The Exile. **

Wind blew through the second story windows of the townhouse, warm with summer heat, and heavy with the tang of ocean salt. Sweet, warm ocean zephyrs entered through open windows, soothing skin dampened by humidity. Swirling through the townhouse, tugging on hair,pulling on the light weight cotton of kirtles and dresses, tipping over ribbon stands, unlit candles, pulling at scarves, and shawls and turning up the edges of bedding. It was mid-summer in Wyeledon.

Guinevere pinned a windswept curl into place and began coiling her waist length braid on the back of her head. Both Ylsa and Pradeep had made clear the importance of covering the head when working with medicine, food, or anything to be consumed by the sick. If he asked her to prepare any medicines she wanted to be ready.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bringing the Light, Guinevere, Arthur/Guinevere, angst, rating-PG trigger warnings for character death and suicidal thoughts**

Each morning was the same as the last she woke tired, bitter, greeting the rising sun with tears, arguing to herself about how she had to get out of bed. Arguing with herself about what might happen if she twisted her bedding into a rope and hung herself from the canopy of her empty bed. Or what might happen if she sent for all the Belladona eye drops that one could purchase and cooked them into a pudding. Or if she pushed through one too many reforms at once. Maybe one of the noblemen would have her poisoned.

_Reforms-_ that was when the light came on.

Common education, common libraries, patronage to scientist to study Eritrean inoculation, and patronage to scholars to go to Ottoman universities and study their medicine.

_Her changes had begun with lifting the ban on magic and it had not stopped there, she was popular queen, but what would happen when she was gone? What would become of the people when they lost their Commoner-Queen? The noblemen who remembered Uther's time would eliminate her laws one-by-one. She could not allow that._

_Mother, father, Elyan, Gwaine, even Morgana, and finally Arthur, all gone, all a fog of grief with which she lived. Camelot was her light house._

* * *

I know they didn't have lighthouses during medieval times, that's not the point.

Exile updates tomorrow, I'm excited.


End file.
